thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (ES)
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of The Walking Dead Eastern Story. It is the first episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 8, 2019. Plot Seemingly a normal day, Casper went to school and just wanted to go home after a long day. But things went completely other way. Synopsis Its pretty dim. Casper is laying in bed. The phone alarm goes off. Casper wakes up and proceeds to turn if off, he looks at his wrist watch, 6:30 it says. He stretches his arms up and gets out of bed. He walks to the desk to pet his cat Kittey and it happily meows. Casper walks to the door passing his brother sleeping in bed. He gets out the room. And sees his mother in the kitchen. "Hi" - he says. "Hi dear" - she answers- "Tom! Wake Carol up!"- she shouts. Casper is walking to the kitchen and prepares himself some cornflakes. "Bye" - he says to his family, while opening the front door, now fully dressed and clean. They live on the 4th floor, so he walks downstairs and heads out to the bus stop that's nearby. ---- He gets on the bus, walks to the driver gives him 5zł and says- "Ticket please". He buys it and goes to the window to stand there although bus isn't full and there are many free seats. He gets out by his school and passes his classmate Camilla, who he has a crush on. He walks to the school door and then he meets his friend Stephen. "Hi" - Stephen says. "Hi, give me the locker key" Boys proceed to go to their locker on the 3rd floor so Casper can put his jacket there. "We got any tests today?"- Casper asks "Yeah, umm chemistry, carboxylic acids" - he responds "Right, it's maths now yeah?" "Yup" "Dang i forgot my homework!"- Casper says "Here, copy mine" ---- Bell rings, Casper gets out of classroom with his friends. They go through the hallway to the chemistry class, and stay next to it because its a break. Matt and Nico are nuggeting Paul's backpack to prank him while David and Casper are looking out if he is coming and talk to each other. "Hey you watched this new episode?" Casper ask David. "Totally, I just wish the black guy wouldn't die."- he answered "Right? Its bullshit that they killed him, he could've had a better end". Paul gets out of classroom and sees his backpack nuggeted. "What's up Lil' Pauly?"-Casper says mockingly. "Ha ha ha... very funny idiots.."-Paul says ironically-"I hate you guys". Some time later boys stand in front of the school. "Hey guys, you heard about this disease that makes people act like dead?"- Matthew asks. "Huh, surely Patrick has it because its 14th day in a row he hasn't came to school"-Jacob laughs, and then others do the same. "Ok I'm going home guys, see you tomorrow"- Casper says to his friends while he walks away to the bus stop. ---- A bus arrives, Casper, Camilla and some other people get in the bus, then it drives away. Casper stands by the window near the driver as usually. While going to validate his ticket at the machine he accidentally bumps into a bald guy with a beard. "Sorry"- The bald guy and Casper say simultaneously. He looks at Camilla and her friends as they get out on one of the stops as a female ticket inspector asks him to show her his ticket. Casper tries to reach into his backpack for it and then suddenly a person shows on a road. The bus driver violently tries to turn so he wouldn't run him over but he breaks into the bridge barrier and the bus falls down on the railway some metres below. ---- Its dark now, Casper wakes up crushed up by a metal sheet, probably from the bus ceiling, he crawls out of there and sees that its night and there is fire around him. Casper is very confused about whats happening and looks at his wristwatch, 5:42 at night. That would mean that he spent 15 hours under the ceiling sheet. He feels dazed and his head hurts. The boy hears some weird groans from under one of the ceiling sheets, he lifts it to find a ticket inspector laying on her stomach. "Are you okay?"- he asks her as he tries to turn her over. He does it only to reveal that her face was crushed and is currently being eaten by maggots. "Aaah! What happened?!"- he screams as he tries to back away. The woman groans heavily as she tries to reach him, but Casper takes a broken metal pipe off the ground and threatens her. "Go away or i'll hit you with it"-scared boy shouts. The mutilated inspector kept coming anyway and as Casper was about to hit her then suddenly, gunshot, womans blood splattered on Caspers clothes as the inspector falls on the ground. Behind her there was a person staying, Stephen. "Oh my god thanks!, What was it?" - Casper thanks him. "I'll explain you later"- Stephen says. Boys try to walk away but suddenly they hear coughing from under some collapsed metal. Stephen cocks his gun while Casper lifts the junk. There was this bald bearded man laying on the ground, Stephen was ready to shoot but the man said "No!" Boys were surprised and then Casper asked if the man was okay. Boys lifted the man and then they saw that there is a giant piece of metal sticking out of his leg. "We better help him"- Stephen says. End credits Other Cast Deaths *Ticket Inspector (Alive and Zombified) *Bus Driver (Probably) *Other bus passengers (Probably) Trivia *First appearance of Casper Martis. *First appearance of Jacob Martis. *First appearance of Margaret Cubers. *First appearance of Tomas Martis. *First appearance of Caroline Martis. *First appearance of Stephen Wallers. *First appearance of Matthew Forester. *First appearance of Paul Cryson. *First appearance of Nico Chinser. *First appearance of David Sheikh. *First appearance of Jacob Yanik. *First appearance of Camilla Piller. *First appearance of Johnson. *First appearance of Patrick Reppit. (Mentioned) Category:Eastern Story Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 (ES)